Song Fic
by kaithomas25
Summary: Put my iPod on shuffle, and wrote about what song came on. I do not own the songs or Gallagher Girls
1. Girl Next Door

**Song Fics**

**Alright, so since I have nothing better to do, I'm going to put my iPod on shuffle and write a Gallagher Girls song fic depending on what song comes on. So #1 is….. Girl Next Door by Julie Roberts**

Cammie couldn't deny it. She was jealous of Macey. With her black hair, bright blue eyes, she was sure to get everything.

"Hey Cam!" Cammie watched across the hall as Zach stared at Macey.

"Hi Bex."

"Stop obsessing over Macey."

"But, look at Zach. He can't stop staring at her."

"Neither can Grant. I don't think it means anything."

"Yea, but she's sure to win prom queen, and then Miss America. I'll just always be the girl next door."

"You're not the girl next door to Zach. Even if he is a bumbling idiot who can't keep his eyes off of the girl who used to have braces, glasses, and couldn't pronounce 'cosmetics'."

"I guess you're right. I still want to hit her."

"Because?"

"She's lovely. I have to continuely tell myself that she's ugly on the inside." The bell rang.

"I have to go to soccer practice. See you later Cam."

"I'll walk with you to the field. I have band practice." She smiled at Zach as she walked past, then he seemed to remember that she was his girlfriend, and he caught up to her.

"So, Zach I saw you staring at Macey. May I ask why."

"No reason."

"Am I just the girl next door to you?"

"Well, yes, because we are neighbors. But no. Macey just demands attention and you don't." Cammie eyed him suspiciously.

"Seriously Cam. Stop being so paraniod." He kissed her on the cheek and ran to the locker room to change for basketball.

"_Zach's right. Macey's nothing to worry about."_


	2. You Lie

**Song Fic #2: You Lie by The Band Perry**

"Well Zach, I know you've been lying to me. You didn't go out with the guys the other night, so stop lying now and just tell me the truth. Are you even capable of telling the truth? At all? Just tell me."

"Cammie I…I went to see Rose. She was giving me advice."

"Ha! Rose? You were going to see Rose? Jeez I ought to kill you right now. You cheated, and I'm not going to trust you ever again. Well done Zachary. Lying is definitely your specialty." Cammie calmly walked out of their-his apartment and got into her car. Zach watched her leave. He had been lying to her because he wanted to do something special for her. So he followed her.

Cammie drove to the Hudson. She parked off to the side and contemplated throwing herself off the bridge. She couldn't do that. Instead she took of the ring, the ring which Zach had given her at their wedding, promiseing her forever and always. She scoffed. Forever and always Zach? What happened to loving you every day? What happened. Zach lied like there was no tomorrow. What troubled Cammie most, was the fact that Zach hadn't always lied. He just started lying to her. She didn't hear him come up behind her. She didn't think about how she was crushing his heart when she took off the ring and threw it into the river.

Getting that ring off of her finger felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. No longer did she have a lying husband. She cried, for everything she and Zach couldn't be. Once she had finished crying, she turned to see Zach standing there, tears streaming down his face.

"What? How much did you see?"

"I saw you throw your ring into the river. Why?"

"Because you're a lying, cheating, jerk and I deserve better."

"You can't really think I was cheating on you."

"Goodbye Zach." She hoped in her car, and left, still not wanting to legally end her marriage to him, because she did still love him.


	3. From Here to the Moon and Back

**Song Fic #3: From here to the Moon and Back by Dolly Parton, Jeremy Jordan, and Kris Kristofferson**

It was the first dance as husband and wife. Cammie was dressed in white, and Zach in black. It seemed fitting. He was staring into her eyes lovingly, while she tried not to blush. Cammie had been hesitent to marry Zach, but his smooth words, and loveable (yet annoying) personality erased her fears.

"Forever and always Cam. I promise."

"I'll spend forever trying to prove to you that I love you from here to the moon and back Zach."

"I already know that."

"I know you do. I just think that you should be reminded every chance you get." He kissed her passionately.

-Time Skip Eight years-

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Cammie almost cried as little Samantha Goode starte at her with wide eyes. Christopher looked curious as well.

"Well, baby. I don't know." Zach had gone MIA three weeks ago, and the twins knew he was supossed to be home by now. Cammie looked at her children. She saw Zach in both of them. Sam had his eyes, but Chris had his face.

"Mommy, how much do you love daddy?" Sam was always asking this question.

"More then you could ever imagine baby. More then you could ever imagine."

"How much?" Chris chimed in.

"I love your father from here to the moon and back. I promised to show him every day that I loved him that much."

"If you really love daddy that much, he'll come home to you won't he mommy? He can't not love you back." Cammie stared at Sam in astounishment. Her daughter looked so convinced that Zach was going to come back that all Cammie could do was tuck them both into their beds, and wait until they fell asleep to cry. She seemed to cry a lot lately. She couldn't get Zach off of her mind. She was worried. Zach had gone MIA, and she knew there was a huge possibility that he wouldn't come back. She had quit the CIA as soon as the twins were born, and five years later she wasn't regretting it. She didn't want to have just memories of Zach. She wanted him home, comforting her when she had a bad day, or when something happened. She couldn't be a single mom. She would have to be strong for the twins though, and she knew it. She sat on the couch with the photo albums, and remembering what all had happened.

Zach and her on their honeymoon to Italy, Zach and Cammie on their one year anniversary, the list went on and on. Her favorite picture was one of her and Zach after they had found out she was pregnant. He had picked her up and was spinning her, when her mom had pulled out the camera and snapped the photo. Another picture from that day, was when Cammie had jumped on Zach's back, and he caught her, surprised, when again her mom snapped the picture. She saw a drop of water hit the page of the photo album.

"I love you Zach, please come back." She whispered.

"MOMMY WAKE UP!" Sam was screaming. Cammie woke up to see two angry five year olds staring at her.

"Yes baby, what's wrong?"

"We're just hungry."

"You want me to make you breakfast?"

"No, we just wanted to let you know, we were making breakfast."

"Don't break anything." Cammie called into the kitchen. The doorbell rang. She got up off the couch to get the door. When she opened it, she heard the words that she had wanted to hear for six weeks,

"Hey there Gallagher Girl."


	4. Tomorrow

**Song Fic #4: Tomorrow by Chris Young**

**I don't own Gallagher Girls and I don't own this song!**

Zach stood in the doorway to their room, watching Cammie cry. He wanted to hold her, but he knew she was crying because he had just told her that they couldn't work out. She didn't want to let him go, and he knew that. She sat there with his ring on her finger, wishing him not to go. She and Zach weren't good together, she knew that. They were always fighting, or trying to get away from each other. They had had their moments, but Zach was right. She just stared at him when she realized he was in the doorway.

"Cam, tomorrow, I'm walking away, and you should too. My voice of reason has been telling me that we're no good together. You know we're like fire and gasoline. We can't stop fighting."

"I know. I just wish we could be better for each other. I promise I won't call you if you won't call me. I won't stop when I drive by your house. Goodbye Zach."

"I said tomorrow. We still have tonight to be together. You know that we can be great together, but there's way too much bad for us to think that we can actually save this relationship. But tonight, I promise I'm going to love you like there's no tomorrow."

"I hate it when we fight you know that?"

"I don't like it either, but it seems that we can't go half an hour without arguing about something."

"Will you regret tomorrow?"

"Probably, but it's whats best."

"You don't believe that I can be strong enough not to see you again do you?"

"I don't believe it right now, but I'm sure you can convince yourself not to see me." She kissed him. Long and hard. Zach sat on the bed with her, rocking her, letting her cry. He may have shed a few tears as well. Leaving Cammie would be hard, because he had never felt so much love for someone, but it was what's best for both of them. Today they had gotten into a fight about what type of butter was best, and you couldn't really have a happy relationship when you were fighting about petty things like that could you? Zach let Cammie cry, being her rock. When she finally cried herself to sleep, he left the ring on her right finger.

When dawn broke, Zach got up, knowing it was time to leave. Kissed a sleeping Cammie on the forehead, got into his car, and drove away, never to see her again.

Cammie woke up remembering that she had to be strong. She couldn't go see Zach anymore, because he was right. It was what was best. When she got home that night, she cried again. She could be strong. She didn't want to be. She knew she could, but she would never be the same again. Zach had changed her, and nothing could change the fact that she loved him.


	5. Kissed You Good Night

**Song Fic #6: (Kissed You) Good Night by Gloriana**

"I had fun Zach."

"I did too." Standing on Cammie's front porch after their date made Zach nervous. It was the summer after their senior year in high school, and Zach had finally gotten the courage to ask Cammie out after having a crush on her since middle school. Zach didn't know that Cammie had wanted him to ask her out for a long time. Cammie had Zach's jacket draped over her shoulders, and she couldn't help notice that it smelled like him.

"So, I'll see you around?"

"You ship out tomorrow Zach."

"Oh, right." Zach had joined the army right out of high school, and Cammie kind of hated him for it. Suddenly the dog tags around Zach's neck felt like 1000 pound weights, as he looked at Cammie staring at them. She kept fiddling with the key necklace she always wore around her neck. She turned when Zach did nothing but stare at her.

"I should go."

"Goodnight." Zach turned to leave.

"Zach." He turned around hopefully. "Be careful." She turned away again.

"Cammie." She turned expectently. "I will." She nodded and went inside. Zach returned to his car, and waited until Cammie turned off the porch light.

"_Damnit Zach! You ship out tomorrow and you didn't kiss her? What is wrong with you?"_ His inner voice scolded him. His inner voice was right.

Cammie stood at her upstairs window, lookng out. She kept thinking about how she might never see Zach again, because he had joined the army. She could hope and pray all she wanted that he would come home, but the reality was that she may never see him again. She kept wondering if she had done something wrong and that's why he hadn't kissed her. She prayed that he wouldn't leave. Cammie had had a crush on Zach ever since she could remember.

Zach turned his car off, and ran to the door where Cammie was waiting for him when he was about to knock. He didn't say anything, he just kissed her. She kept running her hands up and down Zach's chest, and he slid his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entry. When they both broke away for air, Cammie whispered,

"Come home to me okay? Just promise you'll come home to me."

"I promise."


	6. Anything Like Me

**Song Fic #7: Anything Like Me by Brad Paisley**

Zach was estatic when Cammie told him she was pregnant. They were having a baby together! Now he was nercous, he didn't want the baby to have something wrong with it. Cammie had asked him if he cared if it was a boy or girl. He said as long as the baby was healthy he didn't care. He couldn't keep still. Cammie reached over and placed her hand on his leg. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She was a lot calmer then he was.

"Cameron Morgan." The nurse called. Cammie and Zach got up, and walked back to the room.

"Zach, honey, calm down." Cammie told him. He could hear the smile on her face. Zachary Goode was almost never nervous.

The blue gel was cold on Cammie's stomach. Zach was holding her hand, trying not to hyperventilate. The doctor came in and asked if they wanted to know the gender. Cammie looked at Zach.

"Why not." She said. Zach nodded.

"First, you should know there's nothing wrong with the baby. Everything's fine." Zach visably relaxed. The doctor pointed to the corner of the screen, and asked Zach,

"You see this? Do you know what that means?" Zach shook his head. "It means, your baby is a boy."

"Oh heaven help us." Cammie said jokingly.

"You mean if he's anything like me don't you Cam?"

"What else would I mean?" He shook his head at her.

-Time Skip—

_James Zachary Goode is five_

Cammie walked out of the house, on the phone with Zach.

"Yea, Zach he's right here. You want to talk to him? JAMIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cammie watched her five year old with a magnifying glass trained on one of his trucks.

"Mommy, Jannie said that if you get one of these you can melt things. I already tried melting an ant."

"Jamie put that down! Zach, your son is trying to melt a tonka truck with a magnifying glass." Jamie could hear Zach's big booming laugh through the phone. He smiled. He liked making his parents laugh.

~~Time Skip~~

_James Zachary Goode is seven_

"Jamie, come down from there."

"But Mommy, it's so high!"

"Jamie! It's to tall for you, please come down. Zach, get your son down from there." Zach put Abigail down, chuckling. Abby started crying when Zach put her down.

"Shhh, Abby Marie. It's okay."

"Jamie!" Zach called up to his son.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Come down from there, you're scaring your mother."

"But Daddy—"

"James Zachary Goode! Come down from there right now!" Jamie reluctantly came down from the tree he had been climbing. He looked at his parents and gave them his "you know you're not mad because you love me" look.

"Don't give me that look Jamie, you scared me. You already broke you arm, and you still have the cast on. Don't scare me like that again."

"Okay Mommy. Hey watch this!" Jamie grabbed his bike and started riding it. Zach saw his son almost run over a couple walking, and yelled,

"To fast Jamie! To fast." Cammie gave him a greatful look.

-Later that week-

Cammie held Abby, watching as Zach played catch with Jamie. Jamie was just learning how to control where the ball went, but right now he enjoyed throwing the ball as hard as he could. He had already hit Zach in the stomach, the shoulder, and the forehead.

"Jaime, stop trying to hit your father with the baseball. Try to throw it to his mit. Ow! Abby honey, no." She said as Abby grabbed her hair.

"Mommmy, why did you have another baby? Don't you love me?" Zach laughed.

"Of course we love you Jamie. We wanted you to have a sibling." Cammie explained.

"She's not very exciting."

"Jaime, she's five months old. You weren't very exciting at five months."

"I was always exciting." Zach just laughed again. Zach tossed the ball to Jaime, who threw it as hard as he could. It bounced off the side of Zach's head, and went into their window. Cammie sighed.

"Jaime, don't do that."

"Ow." Cammie shook her head, put Abby in her seat, and went over to Zach.

"Sorry mommy."

"Apologize to your father. You hit him with the ball more then he caught it."

"Sorry Daddy."

-Time Skip-

_Jamie is 16_

"Jaime! Come downstairs now." Cammie called.

"What do you want woman?" Zach slammed down his coffee.

"James Zachary Goode, you do not speak to your mother that way. Ever."

"Whatever dad. I'm 16 I can do whatever I want."

"Wrong young man, must I remind you that you got a speeding ticket yesterday, and you need to pay it off yourself. So you will be mowing grass until you pay it off."

"Jaime, you also have football practice, so don't forget that." Jaime nodded. He didn't like being rebelious, but it seemed the only way to get his parents to notice him. Abby bounded down the stairs, wearing make up, she looked like a clown.

"Abagail Marie, what is on your face?" Cammie asked.

"Don't I look pretty mom?"

"You look pretty without the makeup baby."

"I'm going out with Kelly tomorrow night." Jamie said.

"Okay, just don't neglect your duties."

"JAMES ZACHARY GOODE, WHY DID YOU SKIP YOUR CLASSES TODAY?" He shrugged.

"I didn't want to go."

"You're grounded Mister. For a week."

"Dad, that's totally unfair. Mom, you can't let him do this to me!"

"I know that Kelly just broke up with you Jaime, but that's no reason to skip class. I have to agree with your father on this one. One week, don't push it. Okay?"

"Okay. I hate you both, just so you know."

"That's it young man!"

"Zach, enough. If he wants to hate us, he can." Zach looked at Cammie, astonished. "End of story Zachary."

_Jamie is eighteen and leaving for college._

"You've got you computer? You're clothes? Everything?"

"Yes, mom. I've got everything. It's time for me to go. I've got a long drive."

"I know. We're just going to miss you is all."

"Jamie, hey Jamie. Look what Aunt Macey did. Lookey lookey." Jamie looked at his younger sister. He smiled.

"You look very pretty Abby." He smiled as he gave his sister a hug.

"You're coming back, aren't you?"

"Every once in a while, yes." She smiled. Cammie gave Jamie a hug.

"Good luck baby. I love you."

"I love you too mom." Zach came up and shook Jamie's hand, until Jamie pulled him into a hug.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Jamie." Jamie got into the old car, and as he was driving off, couldn't help but cry. He was going to miss his parents.

"He's a lot like you Zach."

"Abby's a lot like you Cam."

"Jamie was more of a handful, admit it."

"Yes, he was. But I don't regret one minute of it."


	7. You're Not Alone

**Song Fic #5: You're Not Alone by Big Time Rush (no judging my music)**

Cammie sat in her room crying. She had just lost her first boyfriend, Josh. He had essentially told her that she wasn't good enough for him. She had called Liz, but she was busy with Jonas, and Cammie understood because Liz deserved to be happy. She hadn't bothered to call Macey or Bex because she didn't want to burden them with this. She sat there listening to Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson, because she wanted to be stronger. Suddenly, the door banged open and she heard a familiar,

"MORGAN!" She looked up to see Zach standing in her doorframe. Darn the day she gave him a key. She quickly whipped her eyes, and tried to look like nothing was wrong.

"What do you want Goode?"

"Alright, what's wrong?" Zach knew her better then she knew herself.

"Nothings wrong. What do you want?"

"Somethings wrong because you won't tell me whats wrong. I want to know what's wrong." She looked at him, and she couldn't hide the tears that still ran down her face.

"Alright, who did something stupid?"

"No one, I'll be fine Zach."

"You're listening to this song, and crying, and you expect me to believe that no one did anything stupid? Who was it?"

"Josh."

"Did he cheat? If he cheated on you with someone, I'll kill him!"

"He didn't cheat. He just told me it was over."

"Cammie…" He almost never called her Cammie.

"It's fine Zach. I'll be fine."

"Cam, do you need anything?"

"No, I just need to be alone."

"You sure?" She nodded. "Alright. If you need anything just call me." She nodded and he left, just wanting to help. He could hear her start sobbing again, which was ripping out his hear. He wouldn't hurt Jimmy because that would make Cam mad at him, and he didn't want to do that, even though he wanted to make Jimmy suffer. Zach walked away. He knew that Cam had never had a boyfriend and this was the first time her heart had been broken, but he wanted to be there for her.

Zach walked into the coffee shop where Josh worked.

"How can I help you sir?"

"Don't sir me Jimmy. You broke my best friend's heart, and for that I should hurt you. But since I know that would make Cam mad at me, I won't. Just know if you ever come near her again, I will make you suffer in ways you never thought imaginable." Zach let the threat hang there. Jimmy looked terrified, and for good reason. Zach walked out, not bothering to look back.

Cammie couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what Josh said to her, and how she had given him her heart. She felt as if she couldn never love again. She saw her phone, sitting there, staring as if it was telling her _"Call Zach, he said he'd be there for you. Call Zach"_. After half an hour of debating, she finally picked up her phone. Even though she had Zach's number on speed dial, it felt right to just dial his number. She plugged his number into her phone, took a deep breath and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Zach asked groggily.

"Zach? You said I could call you if I needed anything."

"Cam, it's one am."

"Sorry, sorry. I'll call you in the morning."

"No, no Cam its fine. I just wasn't expecting you to call at this time."

"Are you sure its okay?"

"Yea Cam, its fine. What do you need?"

"To just…talk I guess. Just about what happened."

"I know it's your first heartbreak, and the first is always the hardest, but you will get through this. You're not alone Cam. If you look over your shoulder I'll always be there."

"I know. Remember that time I was coming home and Josh didn't show?"

"Yea, I made sure that you got home, because otherwise you would have been stranded at the airport."

"You've been here every minute I needed you havent you?"

"Yea, Cam. I've always been here for you and I always will be. Remember when you got really stressed, and no one would help you? I was there for you."

"Yea, I felt like ripping my hair out when that happened. I remember that. My life was terrible when that happened." Cammie and Zach proceeded to talk until morning rolled around, and even though Cammie had woken him up, Zach was happy to be talking to her. Cammie had forgotten about Josh when morning came. Zach felt right. He had always been there for her, mabye she would wait a little to ask Zach if he felt the same way. Maybe she and Zach could be much better then she and Josh had ever been.


	8. Worldwide

**Song Fic #9: Worldwide by Big Time Rush**

"Hello?" Cammie answered sleepily. She looked at her alarm clock. It read **2:24 am**. She had just been dreaming about Zach.

"Cammie?"

"Zach! How—"

"Wait, before you say anything, how was your day?"

"My day was fine. I miss you."

"Did I wake you up? You sound tired. I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep. You just know how to calm me down. And I wish you were here."

"It's okay. What time is it over there?"

"It's about 8:24 over here."

"Where are you?"

"Paris. We moved from London last night. We go to smaller cities until Sunday, when we head out to Barcelona."

"Is this tour almost over?"

"Well, we don't end until we get to Tokyo, which is three weeks away."

"I can't see you for another three weeks?"

"No, sorry. But I promise to call you every night, and tuck you in over the phone."

"Except that it's 2:27 over here, not 10."

"Sorry about that again."

"It's okay. Just rock their world's superstar."

"I will. We'll be together soon, and we'll just pick up again where we left off. I can't bare to say goodbye to you anymore. I'm thinking about you worldwide Cammie. You're my inspiration to go rock their worlds. I'm always thinking of you."

"Really?"

"Yea babe. Grant, Nick and Jonas don't know how I feel. Even though all of these girls across the pond want me," Cammie could hear him smirking. "But you have my heart. And I have a very special question to ask you when I get home."

Cammie laughed. Zach loved hearing her laugh even if she was, what felt like, a million miles away. He had been wanting to hear her laugh all day, even though it was only 8:30 am. He couldn't stop fingering the ring box that he held in his hands. He was ready for this. He only hoped Cammie would be. He may be in one of the world's most popular boy bands, but he wanted Cammie to promise to be his. He just needed her to be strong for three more weeks. Three more weeks and then he could ask her the question he had wanted to ask her since two hours after they met. It wouldn't be long. The other boys were asleep. They all had girlfriends, but their girlfriends were for press. Zach had been told to dump Cammie when he joined Luv4U, but he couldn't. Cammie got along with their girlfriends, but she didn't seem to fit into their life of endless shopping and hair care products. She was a simple girl, and that's what Zach liked most.

"Zach?"

"Yea, baby?"

"As much as I love talking to you, can I go back to bed now?"

"Sure hun. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He heard the click of the phone. He put the ring back into his pocket and sighed. Three weeks until Cammie would maybe become the future Mrs. Zach Goode.

Cammie placed the phone back into the holder. She didn't want to say goodbye to Zach anymore either. She wanted to go with him on tour. She wanted to be there for his failures, and his successes. Three more weeks of feeling like she had nothing to live for, then Zach came home, and he wouldn't leave. She would make sure of it. She went back to sleep, dreaming dreams of Zach and what their life would be like.


	9. Why Ya Wanna

**So I decided that in all of these Cammie and Zach, and any other character mentioned will be normal unless otherwise stated. So no spies, unless clearly stated. Please, no judging my iPod. It hadn't done anything to you, and it can't control the music that I put on it. Yes most of the music will probably be Country or Broadway, with some pop thrown into the mix. So no judging! Please. Thanks y'all. Sorry if you don't like the songs my iPod decided to play. You're welcome if I've managed to introduce you to new songs that you end up liking. I don't own Gallagher Girls or any of these songs!**

**Song Fic #9: Why You Wanna by Jana Kramer**

Cammie sat at the little diner in Roseville. She just wanted to be left alone. It had been a year since she and Zach broke up, and she still wasn't over him. She was waiting for Bex. They had agreed to meet up because of something Grant was doing to make Bex angry. Bex wouldn't tell her over the phone. Grant and Jonas were sitting a few tables away discussing some random thing that Cammie didn't care to listen to. The bell above the door rang and Cammie looked up, expecting to see Bex. Instead she saw Zach. Cammie gasped and put her menu up over her face, hoping that she wasn't really red. She glanced at him. He looked good. He was wearing an old tshirt that Cammie had given him a few years back. It had always been one of her favorite shirts to see him wear. She pretended to go back to reading the menu. She could hear footsteps approaching her table, and she hoped it was the waitress. She had no such luck. It was Zach.

"Hey Cam, looking good."

"Hi Zach." He moved in to hug her, and she awkwardly returned the hug. He sat down across from her.

"So, how's life?"

"Lifes…good."

"That's good." Cammie didn't want to be looking into Zach's entrancing green eyes, but she didn't have a choice. Why couldn't he be wearing sunglasses or something? Anything.

"So, how's working for the old man?"

"Excuse me?" She looked up at him.

"How's working for my dad?"

"Oh, its fine. What about you? You left me to take your job, so what do you do now?"

"Oh, I work for Blackthorne Institute for Boys."

"You mean the place for troubled boys?"

"Um, yea. They needed an English teacher, and I applied and got the job."

"Good for you Zach." Cammie wished he would say something that would make her feel okay about him saying goodbye. Zach caught Cammie staring at him and smirked. She looked away quickly. Why couldn't he be cold toward her like she thinks any good ex should?

"Hey, I'll give you a call sometime. We can catch up." Zach said. She nodded thinking, _That's not enough and you know it. Why do I still want you? Stop making me want you!_ She was mentally screaming at him.

"Maybe we can get a drink or something." She was trying to play along. He went and sat down with Grant and Jonas. Cammie pulled out her phone, telling Bex that she couldn't meet today because something came up.

As Cammie walked out of the café, Zach saw the single tear that ran down her face. He wanted her. He had been without her for a year, and he could barely stand it. He had messed up that day, letting her go. He had caused her pain. He had just caused her pain, and that caused him pain.

"Hey, guys I gotta go."

"But you just got here." Grant said in protest. Zach shot him a look. Grant held his hands up in surrender. Zach walked out the door, following Cammie.

Cammie opened the door to her apartment.

"Josh! I'm home." Zach was standing outside her door, and he heard her yell this. She was back together with Jimmy? What was wrong with him, she had ovbiously moved on.

Cammie walked through her apartment looking for Josh.

"Josh! Where are you?" She watched as the little eight-week old chocolate lab puppy came running from her bedroom. Bex had gotten her the dog after she thought Cammie was to depressed. She had named the dog Josh because it was one way to keep her from thinking of Zach. "Whos such a good boy Josh?" The puppy barked. Cammie smiled holding the squirming puppy and kissing him. She picked him up when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to see Zach there, a tear running down his face.

"Hi Zach." She said.

"Cammie, I know you've moved on, and you love Josh now. I just had to say that day a year ago was the worst of my life and I shouldn't have made that mistake. I'll go." She laughed. "What?"

"You think" She laughed. "You think I'm back together with Josh?" She couldn't stop laughing.

"You were calling for him."

"Josh is my dog." She held up the puppy for Zach to see.

"You named your dog after Jimmy?"

"He doesn't know his name yet. It's not to late to change it. Did you mean it?"

"About that day? Every word."

"Good. I never stopped loving you."

"Me either. What are you going to rename him?"

"Matthew."

"It fits. He's so cute."

"Come in, we'll talk and everything." Zach walked in and closed the door. Determined to get the girl back.


	10. Just a Dream

**So, I only got one person telling me to make "From Here to the Moon and Back" longer. So I don't know if I will.**

**Song Fic #10 Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood**

Cammie slowly opened her eyes, before she remembered what day it was. She was eighteen. She was legal! She smiled. Zach had wanted to take her out today, but he didn't tell her why. She turned her phone on, to see,

**1 New Message**

**Zach**

She smiled. She opened it. It had been sent at midnight.

**I know you're probably asleep right now**

**Gallagher Girl, but HAPPY 18****th**** BIRTHDAY!**

Since Zach had offically become her boyfriend, she couldn't be happier. She hoped he felt the same. She climbed out of her warm bed, not wanting to wake her roommates. She quietly slipped down the hall of history to her mother's office. She walked in and was greeted by a huge happy birthday hug from her mother. Apparently the whole staff knew it was Cammie's birthday. Mr. Solomon hugged her and told her that her father would be proud. Cammie smiled. All of the other teachers said happy birthday, then they parted and Zach was standing there with the bigges smile (yes, an actual smile, not a smirk) on his face. She ran up and hugged him. He apologized to the teachers, then led her out to a helicopter.

"Okay Gallagher girl, put this on." She raised an eyebrow at him. He was holding out a blindfold.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Put it on." She reluctantly put the blindfold over her eyes. Zach tied it tight so she didn't have a hope of peeking. He led her into the helicopter. Cammie sat there counting the minutes. It was fourty seven minutes and fourty two seconds. Zach then led her to some sort of car.

"Cammie, you remember the day at the mall right?" He asked. She nodded. "Good, do exactly what you did that day."

"Alright. Whatever you say Zach." She took her blindfold off to find she was at the mall. She found a note that said,

Theres no place like home-5:00

That was exactly what Mr. Solomon had said to her on that day about two years ago. She wandered the mall, like she and Bex had, wishing Bex was here with her. She repeated every single motion from that day, apart from anything she and Bex had done together, and minus all the tails. She saw Zach sitting on a bench watching her. She wanted to walk over to him and ask "Why?" but she resisted.

"Fourty seven minutes." Cammie muttered to herself. She was walking north, vaguely aware that Zach was following her. She walked into the subway, but unlike during her sophomore year, there were no girls from "Mock Supreme Court". Cammie jumped on the train, and jumped right back off as if she had remembered something. She walked to the elevator, and Zach's hand reached out and punched the button before she could.

"Hey there Gallagher Girl."

"Zach, is there a point to all of this."

"Yes, but first, we have to go to the ruby slipper exhibit." They rode in the elevator, and walked across the mall hand in hand. At the same spot where Cammie had threatened to call a cop on him, he disappeared. She rolled her eyes, continuing to make her way to the ruby slipper exhibit. When she got there, it was deserted. She waited for Zach to make his entrance. He cam up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"Hi again Gallagher Girl."

"Hi Blackthorne boy."

"So, I've been waiting all day to ask you this question."

"And what question is that Zach." He turned her around, and held her hands in his. He slowly lowered himself onto one knee and looked up at her, taking out a black box..

"Cammie, Gallagher Girl, I didn't know it when we first met, but you're my only one. I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, Zach, yes!" He slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger, picked her up and spun her around. She giggled, then kissed him. "Was the whole repeat of the day necessairy?"

"Absolutely." She shook her head at him.

"I love you Zach."

"I love you too Cammie."

~Time Skip, One week~

When Cammie had come home from her day at the mall with Zach, her roommates wouldn't leave her alone. They all knew what was going to happen. They just didn't know how. Cammie walked down to the Grand Hall, and sat next to Zach. He tensed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's just that,"

"Just what Zach?"

"I got my first mission with the CIA. I leave in two weeks."

"Okay."

"It's really dangerous. I want to make you my wife before I leave."

"Alright."

"Next week? We'll tell only our close friends, okay?"

"Okay Zach."

~Time Skip the wedding~

Cammie headed to the church in her mother's wedding dress. Zach had gotten a little church right outside of Roseville. She asked Mr. Solomon to give her away, and he happily obliged. She opened the doors to the church, which only consisted of a sansctuary, and lowered her veil. She tried to hide the fact she was crying. Mr. Solomon noticed and patted her arm reassuringly. She heard the trumpets from the CIA band, and saw Zach waiting for her. She smiled. Joe handed her off to Zach.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…." Cammie got lost in Zach's eyes. He was staring at her with so much love, she didn't want it to stop. They slipped the rings on each other's fingers, promising to be there forever. After the reception, Zach took Cammie back to the gift her mother had given them. Their own apartment, not far from Gallagher.

"My mom got us our own apartment?" Zach laughed.

"Yea Gallagher Girl. She didn't want us to be to far away from Gallagher." Cammie closed the door and kissed him. Zach understood what she was asking for. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

They lay together, not moving. Her head on his chest, him breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Don't leave me." She whispered with a yawn.

"Never." He said. They both knew he was lying. He would be leaving in a week. They would have to treasure every moment they had together until then.

~Time Skip Zach's leaving~

"Come back to me okay?" Cammie asked.

"Okay Gallagher Girl. I love you." He kissed her one last time.

"I love you too." She hugged him. She never wanted to let him go. He put his head on her shoulder, then regretfully let go.

"I'll see you in three weeks okay?" She nodded, tears streaming down her face.

Cammie had to keep busy. She couldn't think about Zach, who was supossed to be back last week. She knew he couldn't call her. Sometimes missions went long, and Cammie willed herself to believe that Zach's mission was running long. All of a sudden, as if getting a bad omen, she felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and puked her guts out. When she was finished, she heard a knock at the door. She ran, hoping to see Zach standing outside waiting for her. Instead when she opened the door, she saw a man in uniform.

"Mrs. Goode?" He asked. She nodded. "We regret to inform you that Zachary Goode has been killed in action. We're sorry for your loss." He handed her an envelope, and walked away. Cammie shut the door, stunned. The reality that Zach was never coming back hit her, and she started sobbing. She went and puked again.

~Time skip, Zach's funeral~

Cammie sat there, as the preacher talked about Zach, who was taken before his time. He then called for the congregation to rise, and they all sang. Cammie couldn't stand, she couldn't sing. It was a miracle she was even there to begin with. The director of the CIA came up to Cammie, and handed her a folded American flag. She clutched it for dear life. The flag was all that she had left of him, and what could have been. The general then called for the shot to be fired. Cammie jumped when she heard the guns go off. It felt like she had been shot. Grant put his arm around her and she sobbed. She would have been happy to join Zach.

Cammie stared at the little stick in her hand. She was pregnant. She was going to have Zach's baby. She could handle this. She knew it.

~Time Skip~

Cammie held the crying baby boy to her. She felt she was crying. The boy had her hair color. When Zachary Mason Goode Jr. opened his eyes, Cammie saw he had the same eyes as his father. She still had a piece of Zach to hold on to. She could feel Zach's presence when she brought their baby home for the first time.

"I love you Zach." She could barely hear the reply,

"I love you too Gallagher Girl."


	11. My Worst Fear

**Song Fic #11 My Worst Fear by Rascal Flatts, so the characters are going to be spies in this one-shot because it will be easier to write.**

Cammie turned off the light, watching Zach, who was already asleep. She leaned over his side of the bed and kissed him. She walked to her side of the bed, and lay down next to him and whispered to him,

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Zach. I may not admit it, but you are. As much as I tell you I hate your smirk I really don't. You make every single day of my life better. I love your smile, your smirk, everything that makes you…Zach Goode. The man I love. The man I married for a reason. I love you so much." She knew he couldn't hear her. She wrapped her arms around his abs, and fell asleep.

Zach lay awake, knowing Cammie thought he was asleep. She leaned down and kissed him, then walked away. He heard every word of her speech, and her last words, had never sounded so sincere. This would make tomorrow harder. He was going on an unauthorized mission. He was going to hunt down his mother. He felt her arms wrap around him, and knew she was asleep. He stared at his wedding ring, and remembered the promise he had made to her. He felt like a horrible person to break it, but it had to be done. His mother had to be stopped. He rolled over, hugging her.

"I love you too Gallagher Girl." He brushed the hair off of her forehead, and fell asleep, holding her in his arms.

Zach woke up to an empty bed. This wasn't unusual. Cammie could be an early riser, if she needed to be. He rolled over and pulled on his pajama pants. This early Cammie could usually be found making coffee. Not like he could stand the stuff, but it was some kind of addiction for her. She was convinced she needed it to function. Zach walked down the stairs of their house, making a beeline for the kitchen. This conversation needed to happen now. She would have to understand that it was his duty to go after his mother. No one else's. She wasn't in the kitchen, which meant she was in the bathroom. The only thing off about this was the fact that she hadn't started the coffee pot yet. He went to the bathroom and knocked. The door was open, and she wasn't in there.

"CAMMIE!" He called. "CAMMIE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" They played this game often. Not usually in the morning, but there was a rare occasion when Cammie would hide from him.

He searched the entire house. Calling for her, thinking this was all a part of her game. After an hour of searching, he was becoming frantic. This had never lasted so long. He checked the backyard before it hit him. Cammie was gone.

Zach had his keys in his teeth, and was pulling on his jacket when he saw the sticky note on the door.

Don't come after me Zach.

This is something I have to do alone

Love you~Cammie

He snorted. Like hell he was going to let his wife go after his mother. He knew that was what she was doing. He yanked open the door, and found the car, prepared to leave. Cammie knew him too well; there was another note on the steering wheel.

Zach, I know my last note didn't work, so please

Listen. I love you, but you have to let me handle this.

Can you do that for me? For once, let me be a big girl?

Please Zach. I'll be back. I promise.

~Your Gallagher Girl

Zach sighed. He knew she would probably never talk to him again if he went to her. He slammed his fists against the steering wheel; he was so stupid to tell her his mother was back. Defeated, he walked back into the house. He would just have to wait. Wait for her to return, wait for everything to be okay again.

Seven Months. That's how long Cammie had been gone. He could barely stand it. He'd tried to keep his mind busy. It wasn't working out to well. Everything he did reminded him of Cammie. The doorbell rang. He practically ran to the door. He threw open the door expecting to see Cammie.

He saw Grant. Grant who was not the director of the CIA (Zach had no idea how that happened either, don't worry). Grant who never looked serious, but had chosen this one day to look like he wouldn't ever be joking ever again.

"Grant what happened?"

"We found Cammie." Zach stood there, expecting the worst. He saw Grant motion to someone. Mr. Solomon stepped out of the car, half carrying a very bruised and bloody Cammie. But she was breathing. Zach sighed in relif, and ran to her. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her hair.

"It's done Zach. Your mother's gone." She whispered.

"I don't care about that. You're okay."

"Barely." Was her reply. He thanked Grant and Joe whole heartedly. He then took her inside and lay her down on the couch. He ran to get the first aid kit. She smiled weakly at him when he returned. He lifted her shirt to see a large knife cut across her stomach. She lay there, letting him take care of her.

"I love you Cameron Ann Goode." He whispered to her as he lay with her on the couch. "And don't you ever do anything like that to me again. We're both quitting the CIA, okay?" She nodded.

"I think that's a good idea. I think it may be time to start a family?" He looked at her surprised.

"Seriously?" She laughed.

"Yes Zach, seriously. I love you." He kissed her. Zach had his Gallagher Girl back, and he was never letting her go again.


	12. I'm Gonna Love You Through It

**Song Fic #12 I'm gonna love you through it by Martina McBride**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm working on like three other one shots for this story. Feel free to post a review with a song (that I haven't already done) and I'll try to write a story to it. I don't want to offend anyone, but yes, Cammie does contract cancer in this one-shot. Sorry if I offend anyone.**

"Hello?" Cammie ansered the phone. She had been expecting a call from the doctor. She just hadn't expected it this fast. She was worried what the news would be. Zach heard his wife answer the phone, and put Abby down. She cried, but Zach knew he had to be there when Cam got the news, good or bad. Matthew had picked up Abby, and followed his dad, grabbing Joey's hand as well. Matt, being 14 was the oldest of the Goode's three children. Joey was 7, and Abby was eighteen months. Cammie stood there, listening to her doctor. Zach was at her side, not able to hear, but watching Cammie's reaction. Suddenly she dropped the phone and burst into tears. Zach picked the phone up from the floor, and said thank you to the doctor. He pulled her in, held her and kissed her hair. Matt knew that the doctor had confirmed his mother's fear. He took his brother and sister up to his room and shut the door. Zach held Cammie, who sobbed. She couldn't believe that her nightmare had come true. She was scared.

"Cammie, I know you're afraid, and I am too. But you'll never be alone. I promise when you're weak, I'll be strong. When you let go I'll hold on. If you need to cry I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes. If you feel lost, and scared to death like you can't take one more breath, just take my hand because together we can do this. I'm going to love you through it." Cammie nodded. She knew Zach would be there for her, but she didn't think this would ever happen to her. Cammie cried herself to sleep that night, wishing it would all just disappear.

Zach sat in the waiting room with Matt, Joey and Abby. Matt was reading his younger brother a book, and Abby was sitting on Zach's lap playing with one of her baby dolls. Cammie had been in surgery for a while, and Zach could hardly stand it. Doctors taking knives to his wife's body. The doctor came out and told the Goode family that Cammie was okay.

"We caught the cancer just in time. She's going to be just fine. But, we had to take more then we planned." Zach released the breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Matthew looked up at his father. Zach had started crying. She was going to be okay. His Gallagher Girl was going to be just fine.

~~2 weeks later~~

Cammie walked around the Goode house in a baggy shirt. Macey was staring at her.

"How are you holding up Cam?" Cammie forced a smile.

"Fine Mace." Macey looked down at her watch, and said,

"Oh, I have to go meet Preston. I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you." She walked Macey to the door. She waved, envious that Macey didn't have to have surgery. She sighed. Zach came up beind her and kissed her neck.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Zach." He pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"That's what my love is for. When you're weak, I'll be strong. When you let go, I'll hold on. When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes. When you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take one more step. Just take my hand, together we can do it. I'm gonna love you through it. When this road gets to long, I'll be here. Cammie, I love you and nothing that ever happens in this life is ever going to change that. Just take my hand, because together we can do this. I'm going to love you through it Cammie." He hugged her tightly, knowing she trusted him, and that she was going to make it.


	13. Seven Wonders

**Song Fic #13-Seven Wonders by Aaron Tveit and Kerry Butler**

**AN: This is a Broadway song. It's from the show Catch Me If You Can**

Zach looked at Cammie. She was so peaceful when she slept. It was like he was looking at an angel. Zach had traveled all over the world. He hadn't had anyone, or seen anything, like Cammie. He was completely and totally in love with her. Zach traced her lips with his finger. She stirred, kissing his finger.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." She glared at him.

"Zach?"

"Yea baby?" He stared at her.

"Why me? I'm just ordinary."

"Ordinary is beautiful. I don't need Paris, I don't need a fancy resturant or an huge orchestra. Just you. I've seen the seven wonders, if you give or take a few. I've been a lot of places, I've traveled near and far, now I know that home is where you are." He was bent on proving that he needed her, so he began to list off all of the places he'd been. "Niagra Falls, a leaky faucet,"

"What?"

"That a plumber ought to fix. The Pyramids,"

"Uh-huh"

"Are really just a dusty pile of bricks."

"Really?"

"The Taj Mahal, a fixer upper, the Grand Canyon just a hole."

"Oh no."

"The Grand Canal in Venice, an Italian toilet bowl."

"That's wrong." Cammie said with a smile on her face. He laughed.

"Cammie, I've seen the seven wonders, if you give or take a few. Yet all those seven wonders, they can't compare to you. I've been a lot of places, yes I've traveled near and far. But now I know that home is where you are."

"Okay." She said, thinking. "The Aurora Borealias?"

"Is just a night light, on the fritz." He knew Cammie had never traveled from Roseville her entire life, he wanted to tell her what he had seen.

"Hm. And Stonehedge?"

"Just a bunch of rocks." He waved the thought away.

"Labreas Tar?"

"The Pits."

"How 'bout the leaning Tower Of Piza?"

"Looks like something up and broke." She gasped, sitting up.

"Mount Rushmore?"

"Someone climb up there and tell them boys a joke. My traveling days are over, get the check, I'll pay the bill. Because I can see all the wonder in your eyes, just standing here. The clock's ticking Cammie, I can't. I don't want to be a doctor forever. I want to build a home with you. I'm done traveling." He got Cammie off the bed, and he kneeled before her.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes Zach, I will marry you." He slipped the ring onto her finger. He was finished traveling by himself. He had


	14. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**Song Fic #14 We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift**

**AN: So this was requested by mrs-zachary-goode. Josh is in this one (just for a little bit though)**

"I've had enough." Josh said. Cammie was thinking, "What?".

"Josh, we haven't seen each other in a month."

"I need space."

"Okay then." She shut her phone. She refused to cry. Josh wasn't worth her tears. She went downstairs, grabbed her purse and went out to see Macey, Liz, and Bex.

"Hey Cam! Hows Josh?" Macey eyed her.

"He broke up with me." Cammie shrugged.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Bex practically shrieked.

"Bex, breathe. It's fine."

"Cammie, are you okay?"

"Yes Macey. No harm no foul. He wasn't worth it anyway." Her best friends looked at her as if she had told them she was building a time machine and traveling to "Farm Planet".

"You sure Cam?" Liz asked. "I know how much you liked him."

"Perfectly fine Lizzie." After about half an hour more of Macey, Bex and Liz making sure she was okay, they finally forgot about Josh.

~~2 Days Later~~

"Cammie, I miss you. I swear I'm going to change. I love you." Cammie sighed.

"Okay Josh."

"Okay? You're giving me another chance?"

"Yea."

"Great. Meet me at the movies tomorrow?"

"Of course." She closed her phone, and smiled.

~~At the Movies~~

"Hey babe." Josh kissed her cheek.

"Hey Josh." She smiled. He had already bought tickets.

"Let's go." He offered her his arm. She giggled. After the movie, he offered to buy her dinner.

"I'm not really hungry. Can you just walk me home?"

"Cammie, I had dinner planned. I made a reservation and everything." She sighed. It's just to please Josh. At the resturant she ordered a salad, Josh didn't look to happy with her choice of food. She had already told him that she wasn't very hungry. After dinner he started lecturing her about she basically ruined the evening he had planned because she didn't want to go to dinner with him. They broke up again.

The next day Josh called her and told her he loved her….again. Not wanting to be alone, she agreed to get back together with him. This pattern continued for about six months, before he knocked on her door.

~~New Neighbor~~

_Knock Knock_

Cammie walked to the door, looking out of the pep hole, she saw a man, who looked about her age, standing outside. She opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm looking for a Taylor Aarons, somone told me this was her apartment."

"Taylor moved out about a year ago. I can give you her new address if you'd like."

"No thanks, I think that this is much more interesting." She raised her eyebrow. She examined him for the first time. He had dark brown hair that fell to just above his eyes. His eyes were a peircing green, like two emeralds. He had a nice build.

"How is this much more interesting?"

"Oh, I'm your new neighbor. I just needed an excuse to come talk to you." She glanced away quickly.

"So you were the one with all the boxes. I'm Cammie." She held out her hand. He kissed it, she rolled her eyes.

"Zach."

"Nice to meet you Zach."

Over the next six months, Zach and Cammie became friends. Probably more then friends, but because of Josh, Cammie was determined to keep their relationship strictly friends. Nothing more. After a year of her on and off realtionship with Josh, Cammie started to see the absurdity of it all. He would pick fights for no reason, then not talk to her for a week. After that, he would call her and beg her to take him back. She always would.

"Yo Cammie!" Zach yelled from her doorway. "Gallagher Girl open the door!" She slowly unlocked the door. Zach could tell she had shed a few tears.

"Now what did he say."

"I told him we're over. For good. He yelled at me, thinking I was cheating on him or something."

"Really? Wow he's got some nerve. Going from "we're over" to "you're cheating"." Cammie nodded. Zach walked past her, and shut the door. "Does this mean you'll go out with me now?" Cammie laughed.

"Always trying to get me to go out with you. But, yes, I will." He smiled, picked her up and spun her around. He set her down, and brought his lips to hers. Cammie was a little surprised, but soon melted into his arms. She decided that she liked Zach much more then she ever liked Josh. Cammie and Josh were never EVER getting back together.

"Thank you Zach."

"For what Gallagher Girl?" She shrugged.

"For everything."

~~Next Day~~

Cammie's phone rang.

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together.

Josh's ringtone. She answered.

"Hello?"

"I still love you Cammie." No hello, just wanting her back.

"This is exhusting, we are never ever getting back together Josh. Believe it, because it's not going to happen. You treat me like crap, and I never want to hear your voice again.

Josh heard the phone click with finality. He was stunned. Cammie always wanted him back. Why not this time?

Cammie clicked the phone. She was done. She deleted Josh from her contacts, her e-mail, facebook, twitter, you name it, she deleted it. He was no longer a part of her life. When asked by her friends, "Ever hear from Josh?" She would look at them confused, and say "Who's Josh?" Her friends, and Zach were proud of her for getting rid of Josh. He was just a jerk. Cammie deserved better, and that's what Zach was. Her one.

A year later, Cammie and Zach were married, with a little one on the way. Luckily, Josh never bothered either of them. He probably knew Zach would deck him, hard.

**AN: So yea! If anyone can tell me what "Farm Planet" is from, I'll write something for them. Maybe something to do with Redvines (hint hint). Again, feel free to ask me to do a song. Any song that has a story will work.**


	15. Intermission

**Song Fic #15 Intermission by Big Time Rush**

Cammie looked at Zach, handsome in his tux. She had french braided her hair, then had taken it down to let if fall in waves a little past her shoulders. They had had a tiff this afternoon, and neither could bring themselves to admit they were wrong. This seemed to be happening a lot lately. They would fight, then in public act as if nothing was wrong. It was like they were actors. She was starting to think this whole relationship wasn't the best idea. Their relationship wasn't what it used to be.

"Ready to go?" Zach's deep voice interrupted her thoughts. She nodded, smiling. She put her mask up, which she had perfected a long time ago, and took Zach's arm.

~~After the Party~~

"Zach, we need to talk." He looked up at her. Confusion crossed his features.

"Okay Gallagher Girl, let's talk." He motioned for her to sit. When she sat down, he pulled her into his arms.

"No, Zach." She wiggled her way out of his grasp.

"What's wrong Cammie?"

"I feel like we're not the best for each other anymore."

"What?!" He asked, completely surprised that she would even suggest that.

"I don't want it to be over, but we need a break." She held up her hand to stop his protests. "Before you break my heart. We can't live this scene forever. Admit it Zach, when we're alone together, we never talk. When we're in public, we smile and act as if nothing's happened. I think right now, you and I are better off apart. But I'll still love you when the lights come up for our….intermission." He stared at her stunned. Why did she think that? Was it possible that he was being distant and didn't even realize it?

The next morning Zach woke up to find a note on his bedside table.

Zach,

Please understand, that I still love you,

But this wasn't working.

Love Always~Cammie

He punched the wall, frustrated that Cammie would believe that. He let her just walk out of his life. Walk off stage, if you will. He looked back at the past few months of their relationship. They had fought a lot. Then he didn't want to admit defeat. He looked up, realizing that this is what Cammie had been talking about. They couldn't help but fight. Either about whos turn it was to do the dishes, or who's turn it was to drive to the store. It was the same old drama every single night. He realized that it broke her heart to fight with him. She had to be staying with one of her friends didn't she? He called her mom.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Morgan! Is Cammie there?"

"She's asleep Zach. Why do you need to talk to her."

"I need to apologize." Mrs. Morgan sighed, looking at her daughter, peacefully asleep on the couch. She had said that she wasn't in the mood to talk to Zach.

"Just a minute Zach." Mrs. Morgan put the phone down. She walked over to her daughter. "Cammie, Cammie wake up." Cammie stirred.

"What mom?"

"Phone call."

"If it's Zach, I don't want to talk to him." She said rolling over.

"Cammie, you need to talk to him."

"Fine." She grumbled. "Hello?"

"Cammie, I'm so sorry." Zach pleaded.

"Zach, as I said last night, we're like actors in a play, just living our out or love on the stage. You're just lying to me, again. I know we fell off track, but if we really love each other, love will lead us back, just not right now. We need to be apart for a while. Goodbye Zach."

"Cammie wait!" She had already hung up. He sat on thei-his couch, his head in his hands, thinking that they both had messed up, and maybe just this once, Cammie was right.


	16. Sunrise, Enough

**Song Fic #16 Sunrise, Enough, by Lin Manuel-Miranda from In The Heights**

**AN: So for anyone who knows the story of In the Heights, Cammie's kinda become Nina, Rachel: Camilla, Matthew: Kevin, Zach: Benny/Usniavi. So Yea, this is three songs all rolled into one so enjoy! And in this story, Cammie, Zach and all them grew up in Washington Heights, Cammie's family from when she was very young, so she knows Spanish like a second language, But Zach's family doesn't speak spanish. So Cammie's teaching him.**

Zach looked out at the surise from the balcony of his apartment. He had finally kissed Cammie last night, and not only that, but she spent the night. And yes, they did do more then kiss. He smiled to himself. He didn't hear Cammie come up behind him.

"Are you ready to try again?"

"I think so."

"Okay, here we go. Esquina"

"Corner."

"Tienda."

"Store."

"Bombilla."

"Lightbulb."

"You're sure?"

"I'm…sure."

"Well, that's three out of three, you did alright." She smiled at him. He looked up at her, wanting to have the knowledge she possesed.

"Teach me a little more?" She nodded.

"Calor."

"Heat."

"Anoche."

"Last night."

"Dolor."

"Pain."

"That's right." She nodded looking down. He wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to think of last night. Because he had gotten mad at her and yelled at her. He had been drunk and wasn't in the best of moods considering he had just lost his job. He used to work for her father, until she dropped out of college and he decided to sell their family business. She continued.

"Llamame."

"Call me."

"Azul."

"Blue." Her favorite color.

"Amame."

"Love me." His answer came out as more of a whisper.

"Perhaps I do." She smiled.

"Well, how do you say kiss me."

"Besame."

"How do you say hold me?"

"Abrazame. A la manacer, at sunrise. Anything at all can happen just before the sunrise. A la manacer."

"A la manacer. Translate for me?" She nodded. "I don't know."

"Yo no se."

"What to do."

"Que hacer."

"Now that I've found you."

"Ahora que te encontre."

"What will he say?" She looked at him quizically, then she realized he meant her father.

"Que dira?"

"When he sees me around you." He kissed her so she couldn't tranlsate the last line."So how do you say help me?"

"Ayudame."

"And how do you say promise me?"

"Prometeme. Promise me you'll stay beyond the sunrise. I don't care at all what people say beyond the sunrise. Promise me you'll stay?"

"I'll stay. I'll always stay."

"You're not mad about last night?" Zach shrugged.

"As you already told me, it was your dad's doing. You just dropped out of college."

"You're the one who didn't even graduate from high school." She giggled. She loved him, she didn't know for how long. Now all she had to do was get into her bed without her parents knowing she was out all night. She sighed.

"Besame, Cammie?" She smiled at his spanish, and pressed her lips to his. She broke the kiss and sighed. Only then did Zach realize she had one of his shirts on. "You're wearing my shirt."

"Si, y me gusta." He laughed. That much spanish he knew.

"I like it too." She walked back inside, to leave him for the day. She would come back later that night. He had to go check on Abuela. Abuela Patricia was the oldest woman on the block, and was like a grandmother to everyone who lived there. She had raised Zach after his parents died.

Cammie crept into her house, hoping her parents hadn't noticed her absense. Of course she wasn't that lucky. Her father was standing in the hallway.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Out."

"All night?" She stiffened.

"Yes, all night."

"You were with Zach weren't you?" She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Yea, I won't deny it Papa."

"You shouldn't have been with him."

"¿Desde cuándo me controle después de haber cumplido dieciocho años?"

"Desde que abandonó la universidad y se escondió de nosotros! Cammie, que no estaba bien!"

"¡Papá! Me encanta Zach! No nos pueden separar, porque ama a mí."

"¿Cómo sabes que no dormía contigo, entonces no te va a querer volver esta noche? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso Cammie?"

"Te odio. Yo no quiero que hables a mí de nuevo!"

"BASTA!" Rachel made her entrance, stopping Cammie from insulting her father more. "Dios mio, basta. Now you listen to me."

"Mom,"

"Carajo I said enough. I'm sick of all this fighting."

"Rachel…"

"Yapapapapa I think you've both said enough. Now you listen to what I say. What I say goes. Matthew, you've pushed us all away."

"I'm just trying to…"

"I don't want to hear it. We make decisions as a family, and throwing Zach out like that? You sound like your father. We both know he was a son of a bitch. You think this all comes down to you."

"Rachel, let's talk about it."

"No no no no no! No you don't! When you have a problem, you come home. You don't go off and make the matter worse on your own. One day you are going to come back home, and I won't be here."

"I'm sorry." Matthew apologized to his wife.

"Damn right you're sorry. So you stayed out all night." She turned on her daughter.

"Mom…"

"I'm talking now. You scared us half to death. Did you know that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you apologize to me Cameron. Save it for your father."

"What?!"

"Look at your father. He didn't sleep at all last night. He's worked his whole life to help you go farther and he can't admit when he's wrong. Who does that remind you of? You two deserve each other. For months you lied to us. What did we do to make you think we wouldn't do anything and everything for you? When you have a problem you come him, you do not run off and hide from us. You hear me? As long as we're alive you're never alone. We're here for you Cammie. So, leave Zach, or take Zach. I don't care, just as long as you come home. Enough lying, enough screaming, I'm done trying and I'm leaving it up to you. Enough."

"Rachel!" Matthew called. She turned around, with fire in her eyes.

"Basta Matthew!" She turned the argument clearly over. Cammie continued to stare at the ground, Matthew looked at his daughter. He didn't want her to grow up.

"Why did you keep the secret from us Cammie?"

"Because I didn't want to seem like a failure." She didn't look up at him as a tear slid down her cheek. "I don't want to disappoint you Papi. All I've wanted to do my whole life is make you proud. Dropping out of College wouldn't do that, I know. I love you Papi, and making you proud has always been a goal of mine."

"Cammie, dropping out of college wouldn't make me any less proud of you. I love you too chica. Come here." She looked up at him, and hugged him, all the words they never said to eachother, in that one hug. "Now, go get Zach." She looked up at him. "Go, he's good for you."

"Don't you mean Goode?" Cammie asked, a smile on her face. Matthew laughed, his big booming laugh.

"Of course chica."


	17. On My Own, A Little Fall of Rain

**Song Fic #18-On My Own/A Little Fall of Rain from Les Miserables**

**AN: Yes this is a depressing FanFiction, character death. It is set in 19****th**** Century France, on the Barricades.**

Cammie wandered the streets, looking for Number 55 Rue Plumet. She had promised Zach that she would deliver a message to Macey. The blind fool. Couldn't he see that she loved him? She reached the large gate that was Macey's house. She opened the gate, trying to be quiet. When she turned, she saw a man ready to attack her. She gasped, and quickly said,

"I have a letter M'siuer, it's addressed to your daughter, Macey. It's from a boy at the barricade. In the Rue de Vilette."

"Give me that letter my boy."

"He told me to give it to Macey."

"You have my word that Macey will know what this letter contains. Tell this young man she will read it tomorrow. Here's for your pains." He handed her a few coins. She had dinner money now. "Be careful now, stay out of sight. There's danger in the streets tonight." Cammie slipped out of the gate, and hid behind one of the concrete pillars, willing the man to read it out loud.

"Please, don't tell me he loves her." She whispered.

"Dearest Macey, you have entered my soul, and soon will be gone. Can it be only a day since we met and the world was reborn? If I should fall in the battle to come, let this be my goodbye. Now that I know that you love me as well it is harder to die. I pray that God will bring me home to be with you. Pray for your Zach, he prays for you." Cammie gasped and ran, trying not to let her tears fall.

She walked along the deserted Paris streets, thinking of Zach. She was alone, and she liked it. There were times when she would walk alone, when everyone else was sleeping. She lived inside her head on nights like these. She would pretend Zach was beside her, loving her and only her. They would walk together until morning. She could feel his arms around her, and when she was lost, all she had to do was close her eyes, and he would find her. She was aware that it was only in her head. Her life was tough, her parents stealing for what might be the next chance at a meal. She had led a good life until her father's inn went out of business and they were forced out onto the streets. She had met Zach that year, and her life had seemed to take a turn for the better. Then she found he didn't feel the same way she did about him. She became his friend, though she always wanted more. She wanted the life he led. He was a student, coming from a good family, and she was a street urchin. She had two options; 1) Go back to the barricade and hope that both she and Zach made it out alive or 2) Stay away, which guarenteed her safety, but not Zach's. She decided that option one was the better option and headed for the Rue de Vilette.

~~Time Skip~~

"There's a boy climbing the barricades!" Jonas shouted. Grant and Zach turned to see a young boy who Zach recognized as his best friend Cammie, who wasn't a boy at all.

"Good God Cammie, what are you doing? Have you no fear, have you seen Macey? Why did you come back here?" Cammie laughed weakly.

"Which one of those questions do you want me to answer first? I didn't see Macey. Her father intercepted your letter when I got there. He said he would give the letter to her. I don't think I can stand anymore." She collapsed into Zach's arms. Grant and the other students tried to catch her, but Zach waved them off.

"Cammie, what's wrong? There's something wet in your hair." He removed her hand from where it held her jacket shut. He saw the gunshot wound, near her heart. "Cammie! You're hurt. You need help. God it's everywhere." She reached for his hand. It started lightly raining.

"Don't you fret M'sieur Zach, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You're here, that's all I need to know. Keep me safe, and keep me close. This rain will make the flowers grow."

"You will live Cam. If only I could heal you with words of love."

"Just hold me Zach. Shelter me and comfort me."

"I won't desert you now."

"This rain, will wash away what's past. I'll sleep in your embrace at last. A breath away from where you are. I've come home."

"Don't fret Cammie, you won't feel any pain."

"I don't."

"I'm here."

"That's all I need to know. You will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. And rain…" Her sentences were getting shorter and shorter, and Zach could tell she was losing her light.

"And rain…" He encouraged.

"Will make the flowers….." She took her last breath, her eyes fluttering closed. He held her broken body in his arms, crying able to only get out one more word.

"Grow." His tears streaked down her dirty face. He had never seen her clean. He waited until the rain washed her face clean. He loved and hated this rain, it took away his best friend's life, but he saw her in a new way.

"She is the first to fall."

"Her name was Cameron. Her life wasn't very good, but she wasn't afraid."

"We fight for her."

"She will not die in vain."

"She won't be betrayed Zach." Grant said, placing a hand on Zach's shoulder. Zach took off Cammie's hat, spilling her dirty blonde hair onto the pavement. He picked her up, and took her to the café, and couldn't let himself leave her alone. He sat there stroking her hair.

"Zach, we have to fight." Grant said. Zach silently cursed his friend, the leader of this stupid revolution, the revolution that took his best friend from him. He was now determined to join her. Leave Macey behind, because it took him until after she died for him to realize, he loved her. So he fought, and when Joe brought him away from the barricades, he couldn't live with himself. He saw her, and every one of his friends who had died on the barricade, everywhere he turned. He left. He left on a boat to America, but never finished the journey.


	18. Jamie's Secret

**Jamie's Secret by David Wilcox**

**AN: I know, I know. I've been kinda MIA. Sorry. College. Yay! This is a sadder song, and I'm working on some of the requests I've gotten. So if you want to see me write a GG song fic to your favorite song, review!**

Zach POV

Zach stood on the banks of a river. He stared out across the water, thinking of Cammie. Remembering Cammie, he corrected himself. Her smiling eyes that he could swear would make a blind man see. There was innocence in her laugh, and she could move with style. She had a child's smile, but she knew how to love. Her body was somewhere at the bottom of this river. Cammie had been a good friend of his. He remembered walking the rivers with her back in Virginia. He exhaled, seeing his breath, remembering that Cammie had smoked every once in a while. "It's a poet thing. You wouldn't understand." She would always tell him. He closed his eyes, remembering his last conversation with her. They were laying outside on her parent's lawn, talking about their futures.

"Where are you planning on going Cam?"

"Evergreen. I've already gotten my plane ticket."

"Isn't that out west?"

"Yea, it is. I can't stay here though. I have to go somewhere colorful. This place is dead. Colorado, I've heard, is blue and green and white. Lots of different colors."

"What are you going to study?"

"Poetry."

"Why Colorado?"

"Why not Colorado." She pulled a cigarette out of her jacket front pocket, sticking it in her mouth, not lighting it. "Colorado is a very artsy place." Zach took the cigarette out of her mouth and threw it.

"You know I don't like it when you smoke." She laughed.

"I wasn't going to smoke Zach. I just put it in my mouth."

"Cammie, that's going to kill you." She looked at him.

"Oh please. I'm going to go in a much more interesting way. Not by lung cancer. I'll probably fall off a cliff, or get chopped to pieces by a serial killer."

"Cammie, please stop smoking?"

"It's a poet thing Zach. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"When do you leave for Evergreen?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" She shrugged.

"Don't know. Didn't feel right?"

"Cammie…"

"Zach…" She smiled at him. She kissed his cheek and walked inside. He walked home, thinking about what he was going to do with his life.

Cammie POV

She walked through Evergreen, not being able to bring herself to light her cigarette. She needed to find a place to stay. It had been three nights and she had been forced to find a bridge or something to sleep under.

"Light?" She turned. A man was offering her a lighter. She nodded, he lit her cigarette.

"You a poet?"

"How'd you guess?" He shrugged.

"You look like one. Plus you have a cigarette in your mouth, but didn't light it."

"Yea, well I am."

"So am I. Want to room with me." She looked at him.

"Cammie."

"Josh."

"That'd be cool. Thanks Josh."

"Anything for a pretty girl." She smiled, and he took her back to his place.

~10 months later~

Cammie slammed the door, pulling on her coat. She and Josh just had a fight, about what she couldn't even tell you. She had a cigarette in her mouth, and pulled out a light. She walked down to the river sitting on a boulder, staring into the icy water. She looked up at the full moon, wondering if Zach was staring up at the same moon. She walked to the edge of the boulder, considering throwing herself into the icy water below. She decided against it, and took a step back, her foot slipped, and her last thought before she blacked out was "I love you Zach."

Zach POV

"Dude, how long has it been?"

"Ten months. I'm not expecting to hear from her though. It's Cammie, Grant. You really think she's going to contact us in her first year of being there?" The phone rang. Zach grabbed it before Grant could.

"Zach Goode."

"Mr. Goode? This is the Evergreen Police department. You were the contact that Ms. Morgan gave to Mr. Abrams in the case of an emergency."

"You mean Cammie?"

"Yes, Cammie Morgan. She's gone missing. We've looked everywhere for her." Zach looked at Grant. "Can you come out to Evergreen? Is that possible?"

"Yes completely possible."

"Thank you Mr. Goode."

Zach hopped on the next plane to Evergreen. He showed up at Josh's house and asked if he had seen Cammie.

"Look, I already told the police. We had a fight, and she left. I left the light on for her but she never came back." Zach sighed, thanking him. He walked around Evergreen, then he stopped at the river. He realized that she had probably fallen in that night. He examined the rocks, they were slippery, and they would have been that night. He realized that she probably slipped walking along the river bank. Slipped, hit her head, and drowned. He didn't feel anything. He wasn't sad, but he wasn't happy either. He was his normal self. But now he knew her secret, and he knew she was safe and well.

_**Near river bend where the stream runs clear  
One winter morning of a day last year  
I heard a secret that I now can say  
Concerning Cammie, who's passed away**_


End file.
